


Quiet

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Challenges, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Silence, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Celebrating the interplanetary day of silence can't work out for the Doctor, can it?
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Kudos: 9





	Quiet

**Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day fifteen**

**Quiet**

The Doctor put a finger on his lips.  _ Today is an international day of silence across multiple planets. _

Rose giggled.  _ Okay. Good luck with staying quiet. _

The Doctor stared at her. “Do you think I can’t be?”

“I didn’t say it. But being quiet doesn’t mean absolute silence, Doctor.”

“Of course not.”

“More like how we’re supposed to behave in a public library, yeah?”

The Time Lord shrugged. “Pretty much.”

Rose smiled. “I’m sure I could manage. But could you, really?” She challenged him with a smile.

“I don't think that's a proper challenge. Let's make it better? How about not saying a word until tomorrow?”

Rose inhaled, doubtful. “Sounds fun,” she said instead.

“No talking and no telepathic communication is allowed during the challenge, no matter what happens,” the alien sighed, realising he was going to be the one suffering from the self-induced quietude the most.

“What if anyone calls?”

“Turning the silent mode on has never been a problem before,” he winked at her.

“We can't ever be out of each other's sight,” Rose remembered. “It would be cheating.”

The Doctor beamed at her. “What if I lose?”

The girl inhaled. “I'm sure the old girl's going to think of something, if either of us break the challenge.”

The Time Lord was convinced, excited. “ _ Allons-y! _ ”

The silence has only felt like a simple thing to keep to for several hours. Little by little, seeing the other smiling encouragingly has become a smile through clenched teeth.

Rose could at least sense the Doctor was going through something similar.

The alien knew merely approaching Rose was very likely going to cause some trouble for them both. He understood that, but her eyes, suddenly wide open and inviting, couldn't be rejected.

One word, and the game would be lost. One mention of her name…

The Doctor knew Rose Tyler has been determined to win. However, her eyes weren't burning with a challenge any more. Only with resignation.

He couldn't allow that. “Rose, I-”

“Doctor, I-”

They have both burst out laughing then. “I'd have pulled you to myself to snog you senseless in a minute or so,” the Doctor exhaled, relieved.

“Tough! I have been planning to do the same thing to you, Doctor,” Rose couldn't stop laughing.

“Wait! Does this mean the TARDIS won't think about punishing us?”

The clever vessel knew punishment has been the very last thing they deserved.


End file.
